si
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Remus adora a Sirius, pero el no parece darse cuenta de esto yo no le corresponde


SI  
  
Estoy sentado a la sombra de un árbol, no estoy seguro que árbol sea, pues nunca he sido bueno para saberlo; el día de hoy el sol esta radiante, el cielo completamente azul, no alcanzo a divisar una sola nube en el, un día muy bello por cierto, que me insito a salir aquí, a sentir esta brisa que roza mi rostro, a cerrar mis ojos y sonreír, sonreír por todo, por este lindo día, por existir y por haberlo conocido.  
  
Me encanta estar aquí, relajado, sin tener que preocuparme de nada; puede que tenga muchos problemas, pero por el momento quiero relajarme y dejarme llevar por el viento a mundos infinitos, a mundos paralelos, donde sueño que te tengo, que por fin esos labios son míos, que por fin sueñas conmigo cada noche y que al fin logre que me dijeras si.  
  
Te siento cerca, no se como lo haces; pero haces que sienta una corriente eléctrica cuando te acercas, así que decido abrir los ojos y observarte venir hacia mi, tan encantador como siempre, vienes no sonriéndome, es muy extraño cuando lo haces, pero demostrándome tu felicidad de verme con tu mirada.  
  
Tomas asiento a mi lado, logro no temblar o sonrojarme, pero puede que no lo logre, aunque seria tan normal que ni lo notarias, me comentas tus problemas, tus historias, tus anécdotas y lo peor de todo tus ligues, sonrió para hacerte creer que estoy bien, que solo deseo que puedas cumplir lo que te propones, pero dentro de mi, una oscura fuerza, algo conocido como celos, desearía que aquella persona que protagoniza tus historias fuera yo.  
  
Me gustaría que no entraras tanto en detalles, aunque yo conciente de que necesitas contar todo, soy el que te los pido; pero a pesar de las apariencias me haces daño, aunque se que lo haces inconscientemente, se que si supieras lo que yo siento por ti, esta gran confianza que tenemos terminaría.  
  
Y yo no lo aguantaría, podría soportarlo todo, menos que dejaras de estar cerca de mi, se que ahora no soy tu mejor amigo, se que ahí otra persona que también es tu confidente y consejero, se que con aquel te diviertes mas que conmigo, pero, así como soy me conociste, y así me aceptaste.  
  
Es horrible sentir esto, sentir esta especie de envidia hacia aquellas personas, que significan tu vida, que deben significar lo mismo que tú significas para mí. Y por esta razón, es que no te reprocho nada, porque lo único que quiero es verte feliz, sin importar que yo no pueda lograrlo, sin importar que no sea yo el que te otorgue esta felicidad.  
  
No notas mi actitud pensativa y me alegro, imagino que no pasara por tu mente, que yo piense todas estas cosas, pero no se porque no lo notas, es cierto que no he sido muy emotivo, pero tampoco he guardado mis sentimientos en un cajón, para que nadie los descifre. Además, muchas personas han notado este sentimiento, así que hay una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza, en verdad, tú no conoces nada acerca de lo que yo siento, o ignoras esto olímpicamente.  
  
Me sigues hablando, y coqueteando a todas las mujeres lindas que ves pasar; me rió acerca de lo que dices, y observo cada gesto que haces, después de un buen rato, recuerdas una anécdota tuya, y por primera vez en la tarde te veo sonreír, yo rió con ganas, deteniendo mi llanto, te ves tan increíble sonriendo, pareces un ser sobrenatural, alguien que no debería estar conmigo.  
  
Comienza a soplar el viento, lo que anuncia que te iras; a mi no me importa el frió que haga, me sintió bien aquí. Comienzas a impacientarte, claras muestras de tu pronto partir, algo que me partirá el corazón, pero que siempre sucede, yo no puedo obligarte a estar siempre a mi lado, es mas nunca te he pedido que vengas, siempre has venido a mi por tu propia cuenta, y eso es algo que me alegra, no tener que rogar por tu presencia.  
  
Ya esta anocheciendo, a mi parecer, no fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos juntos; y mis sospechas se hacen realidad, te levantas, te despides y me dices que me esperas en la habitación, yo te sonrió y contesto afirmativamente. Te veo alejarte, caminando hacia el lugar contrario donde nos encontrábamos y entrando al castillo.  
  
Suspiro emocionado, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro mis ojos, y empiezo a recordar tus facciones, tu voz y tu charla; y a pesar de que se todos tus secretos y conozco tus defectos, me parece que cada error te hace parecer cada ves mas perfecto. Y en este momento comienzo a odiarte, por todo lo que haces, por como te comportas y por no corresponderme, pero se que este sentimiento se borrara mañana cuando vuelvas a hablarme, porque cuando estoy junto a ti mi mente queda en blanco y solo me puedo concentrar en ti.  
  
Y me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento, decirte que siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites; y lo mas importante, que estaré toda mi vida y toda la eternidad, esperándote para que digas si.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Lo puse como un Remus/Sirius, porque relate este fic como Remus, pero debido a que esto es una experiencia personal, tendría que encontrar un mejor amigo para el licántropo, así que quien mejor que Remus.  
  
El otro amigo, pueden ponerlo como James, y la otra persona como quieran.  
  
No creo que quedo muy bien, pero de todos modos opinen.  
  
Me parece patético, pero es una buena forma de desahogarme, es increíble, que con solo hablar dos horas, me ponga en esta situación.  
  
Y la dedicada va a el, a Jhon.  
  
Némesis Riddle Soul Power 


End file.
